Jaune the lunar wolf
by waterlord369
Summary: At the end of volume 3 did things go very wrong, but in the ashes of their destruction does a new team is born. Featuring: Zen Aku , Juane Arc, and more.
1. Chapter 1

"Pyhrra!" Jaune screams out in sorrow for the girl who truly loved him.

In a dark temple hidden from humanity lies three crystal spheres and the sleeping Duke Orc Zen Aku. Suddenly the crystals glow awakening Zen Aku.

Zen Aku lifted his old head to the sight of his old companion's wildzord crystals.

"So," the Duke Orc sighs, "you have chosen once again after Merrick died."

At this the crystals roared with the sound of a wolf, alligator, and hammerhead shark.

"Lead me to him." Zen Aku ordered.

A light appeared in the room; as soon as it disappeared, there was only an empty room.

On a faraway island cave; a young man walked out of the cave with a similar crystal sphere.

"So," the man chuckles, "another one has been chosen. Guess I should go meet the person."

At which he jumps into the water and starts swimming at a phenomenal rate.

Just as soon as he arrives in Vale does he see four beams of light passing by him.

"So, the duke is delivering now." he chuckles but then gasps, "MR. HAPPYTRIGGER!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune smashed his fist upon the locker that brought him to this place, only him, not Pyhrra. Not the woman who stole his heart and pushed him to safety.

"Pyhrra!"

"You," a deep voice calls, "boy, you have been chosen."

Jaune turns to see a wolf-man in a black trench coat approaching him. Startled by this, Jaune pointed his sword at the being.

"W..who...what are you?"

"I am Zen Aku," the being replies, "and I am here to help you."

"Then GO SAVE PYHRRA!" Jaune demands.

"Where to," Zen Aku asks while grabbing the hysterical Arc.

"The tower," Jaune whimpers, "please hurry."

"Hold on."

Suddenly, Jaune was enveloped in a beam of light; in a second he found out they were on top of the tower with Cinder towering over Pyhrra.

Just as Cinder released her arrow at Pyhrra did Zen Aku grasped the arrow out of thin air. Twirling around did Zen Aku stabbed the arrow into Cinder's heart and grasped Pyhrra.

Surprised by this development, Pyhrra was dragged next to Jaune.

"Wh…" Pyhrra gasps.

"He is here to help Ms. Nikos," came Ozpin's voice, "and here I thought you wouldn't have come. Zen Aku."

"I only came to protect the girl as I was asked."

"Very well," Ozpin sighs, "is she the one?"

"No, the boy is. I just saved her aa a request from the boy."

"Very well, Jaune."

"Yes sir," replies the blond boy.

"It looks like I need to disappear for a while. Take care of those you love. Train him well Duke Orc."

"Merrik never wanted anything else."

Duke Orc? Pyhrra wonders, "Headmaster. What does he mean that Jaune is chosen?"

"He is the new lunar wolf ranger." Zen Aku states, "the Wildzords chose him."

At this Zen Aku teleports the two love birds back to Vale.

* * *

"Now," Zen Aku says calmly, "I would like to introduce myself. I am Zen Aku the Duke Orc, holder of the Predazord configuration. These orbs I give to you are keys to calling greater powers than that of a semblance.

* * *

Inside the forest temple near Vale; a pink gemstone upon a statue of a white tiger (guess what the statue really is) glows. Suddenly the gemstone bursts from the statue; in search for its new chosen. May I have the honor of knowing the name of Merrik's power?"

"I am Jaune Arc," Jaune replies, "leader of first year team JNPR, I am also the weakest of the first years of Beacon Academy."

"Well Jaune, you will never be the weakest ever again. These are yours wolf ranger," Zen Aku announces as he gives Jaune the three animal crystals.

Just as the orbs are placed in Jaune's hand did they orbited his wrist creating the lunar wolf morpher.

"Now," Zen Aku announces, "remove the wolf growlphone and morph to gain access to your new powers!"

Jaune removes the growlphone and presses the center button on the top and calls, "WILD ACCESS!"

(If you don't know how the lunar wolf morphs, I suggest you watch the show again.)


	3. update

Hey guys and girls I'm back at writhing for you all. unfortunately I have looked over all my stories and I found that I could do much more. The following will be redone:

Chakra Booster V2

AQUA

Falling into roses

My other stories will be continued at another time.

Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
